Currently, glass is usually used as the display substrate in the field of display. In the process flow of formation of the display, basically a guide device is needed for each operation, so as to prevent the glass from deviating when the glass is transferred in the related process, help the glass to move forward, and also support the glass to a certain extent.
However, the vast majority of guide devices currently used in the industry are often made of nylon, plastic steel, PE, UPE and other materials that generally have a relatively high hardness, and glass as the same hard material is often ruptured by mutual collision when in contact therewith, with the edge of glass also easy to be worn to form fragmented microparticles. On the other hand, the portion of the guide device in contact with the glass may also produce indention because of impact and friction with the glass. Therefore, not only a great damage is caused to the glass, but also the cost of maintaining the guide device is increased.